Ukitake's Birthday
by goth4ever
Summary: Kyoraku Shunsui asks Uitake Jyuushirou what he wants for his birthday. will he get it? YAOI KYORAKUxUKITAKE


_*AUTHER'S NOTE* ok i wrote this on Ukitake-taichou's birthday (Demecber 21) but my internet wasn't working til to day to that's why it's so late. oh and i don't own these characters. *AUTHER'S NOTE*_

Ukitake sat under a cherry blossom tree with his eyes closed and his head back. His lips were parted a bit and he smiled softly. "Such a pretty day…"

"Jyuu!" Kyoraku Shunsui called from the other side of the hall of trees.

Ukitake's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his friend. He smiled "Shun!" he shouted happily.

Kyoraku sat across from him and smiled gently "Happy birthday Jyuu." he said.

Ukitake smiled, showing a glimpse of his teeth "Aw, thank you Shun! I'm surprised you remembered."

Kyoraku laughed "Come on, give me some create! I do good, I remember every year. I would never forget my best friend's birthday!"

"_Best friend… is that all I am to him?_" Ukitake asked in his head. Then he smiled "You're right, you do do good."

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Well, I wish I would get rid of this sickness. That would be nice."

"Yeah I know that, but what about something _I _could give you?"

"_I want you for my birthday…_" "Um… I don't know. I'm sure whatever you do will be wonderful."

"Well that helps me a lot…"

Ukitake laughed "Sorry."

Kyoraku shook his head "No it's alright. I sure do have my work cut out for me!"

Ukitake laughed again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ukitake layed in his bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. It was dark in the room and the only light was the moon's. He had his Haori off. It hung on his chair. It was night now; about 9:00 and he still didn't get a present from Kyoraku. He got one from Unohana, Hitsugaya, some of his Soul Reapers and Yamamoto.

Then there was a rustling sound from one of his windows. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around.

Nothing.

He closed his eyes again and shifted his weight a bit.

Then the sound was made again. This time Ukitake's heart skipped a beat and his eyes opened again. He propped his elbows up behind him and looked around.

"Is someone there?" he called.

No answer.

"Must be just the wind…" Ukitake told himself and layed back down then closed his eyes.

Then there was a loud crash and Ukitake's eyes shot open. He screamed and sat up fast all at the same time. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and the sleeve over his shoulder held off.

"Who's there!?" he shouted.

"Jyuu calm down, it's just me." Kyoraku said walking into site as he rubbed his head.

Ukitake sighed in relief then glared at him. He threw his pillow at him and Kyoraku ducked. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!! You gave me a freakin heart attack!!" he shouted at him.

Kyoraku laughed "Yeah sorry about that…" then he looked up and actually looked at Ukitake. He blushed slightly.

Ukitake tilled his head "What?" he asked.

Kyoraku pointed to his shoulder and Ukitake looked at his own. He blushed too and fixed himself. "How embarrassing…" he said quietly. He kept his hand on his shoulder and Kyoraku laughed "You're just a mess when you get scared aren't you?" he asked.

Ukitake blushed a bit more "Sh-Shut up!!" he shouted at him and he laughed again.

"Maybe I should scare you more…"

Ukitake's eyes widened "What?"

Kyoraku walked to him and sat next to him "You get all flustered when you're scared; it's cute." he smiled gently.

Ukitake blushed again and blinked a couple times. "_Did Shun just call me… cute?_" Ukitake asked himself in his mind.

Then Kyoraku waved his hand in front of Jyuu's face "Hey, Jyuu, you still there?"

Ukitake shook his head and laughed awkwardly "Sorry, I guess I spaced out or something!"

Kyoraku chuckled then played with the thin strains of Ukitake's hair on his back. It was quiet.

Finally Ukitake asked: "Uh… Shun, why did you sneak in here instead of just knocking?"

Kyoraku shrugged, not taking his eyes off of the hair he was playing with "I wanted to scare you." he winked at him and smirked.

Ukitake glared at him playfully "That's mean!"

"I know. I'm just a mean kind of person."

Then Kyoraku looked Ukitake in the eyes "What is it?" Ukitake asked.

Kyoraku gently ran his finger tips up Ukitake's spin and Jyuushirou shivered a bit. He ran his fingers up his neck then across his jaw bone. Ukitake blushed as Kyoraku took his chin in two fingers and pulled it a bit closer to his.

"Sh-Shun what…" Ukitake started but couldn't finish. His heart was beating faster and faster. He couldn't get his thoughts straight and his eyes looked a bit eager.

"Jyuu, what do you want for your birthday?" Kyoraku asked.

"I told you what I wanted…" Ukitake answered.

"You never told me what you wanted from me."

Ukitake didn't say anything.

"Tell me the truth…"

It was a long pause then Ukitake lifted his chin a bit and lowered his eye lids said "I… I want you… Shunsui…" he blushed more.

Kyoraku didn't look like it bothered him "You want me?" he asked.

Ukitake nodded.

"And why do you want me?"

"Because… I… I love you…"

A pause.

"Is that what you want to most?" Kyoraku asked.

Ukitake nodded.

"Well…" Kyoraku wrapped his other arm around the other's waist and pulled him close "I'm just going to have to give you that gift…"

Ukitake's cheek heated up as he saw how close he was to Shunsui.

Kyoraku moved his lips a couple inches away from the other's and closed his eyes. "Are you sure you want it?" he asked.

Ukitake moved his closer, an inch away. "Yes…"

"How bad?"

"Bad…"

"Real bad?"

"Yes…"

Kyoraku chuckled softly "I like teasing you…"

"That's mean…"

"I'm a mean kind of person…"

"I've noticed…"

Kyoraku chuckled again "Jyuu you're so cute…"

"Kiss me…"

"K…"

Kyoraku closed the gap into between their lips and Ukitake closed his eyes then kissed him back instantly. A tingly feeling shot thru both their bodies and Ukitake wrapped his arms around Kyoraku's neck, pulling him closer.

Then Kyoraku moved his mouth away him Ukitake's and to his neck. He placed butterfly kisses down it then he nibbled on his neck gently.

Ukitake gasped then let out a soft sound of pleasure and smiled a bit. Kyoraku moved mouth to the other's cheek and kissed it then his eyes lids.

"Jyuu… how far do you want me to go? I'll give you anything you want…" Kyoraku whispered in his ear.

Ukitake blushed dark "I want…"

Then there was a knock at the door and Ukitake's eyes widened. They both looked at it "Who is it?" Ukitake called.

"It's Rokia, taichou. May I come in?" Rokia called thru the door.

Ukitake bit his lip and looked at Kyoraku. Kyoraku smiled then nuzzled the other's neck "I'll stay as long as you want me too…" he whispered and Jyuu smiled. Kyoraku moved away and so did Ukitake. The younger one ran his fingers thru his long white hair then looked at the door "Yes you may." he called.

Rokia slid the door open and bowed then entered "I just came to wish you a happy birthday sir. I'm sorry I came so late." she told him then look at Kyoraku "Oh Kyoraku-Taichou, good evening sir."

Kyoraku nodded once and smiled "Evening Rokia."

Ukitake smiled "Thank you Rokia, that's nice of you. And don't worry about the time, it doesn't matter to me none." he smiled at Kyoraku and he smiled back.

Rokia got it and giggled slightly. They looked at her "What is it?" Ukitake asked.

Rokia's eyes widened "Oh nothing sir, I just remembered a joke that Ichigo had told me once before!" she said quickly.

Ukitake nodded "How is he?" he asked.

"He's good, still a knuckle head but you know, that's just the kind of person he is." she smiled.

Ukitake chuckled "Well that's good, send him my regards next time you see him."

Rokia nodded "I will sir." then bowed "I have to go taichou, my brother is waiting for me. You have a good rest of your birthday sir!"

Ukitake nodded "I will and thank you for stopping by."

She stood up straight "You're welcome. Good night taichous." then she closed the door and was off.

"Such a nice girl…" Kyoraku said and Ukitake nodded "She is."

Kyoraku smirked then slowly moved his hands up then gently hit Ukitake's arm "BOO!!" he shouted.

Ukitake screamed and jumped, falling off the bed to the floor. He started to pant.

Kyoraku laughed "Scaring you never gets old!"

Ukitake glared at him "You're so mean!!" he shouted.

"I know…" Kyoraku said as he moved in front of the other and kissed him. "I'm a mean kind of person…"

Ukitake smiled a bit then kissed him back. Then he pulled away and hugged him close. Kyoraku blinked a couple times.

"Shun, you said that you would stay as long as I wanted right?" Ukitake asked.

Kyoraku nodded.

"Will you stay with me forever?"

Kyoraku smiled and hugged him back. He closed his eyes "Yes… as long as you want…"

Ukitake smiled "Forever then…"


End file.
